Ordinary
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [SeifHayn] Today was an ordinary day. It was an ordinary Friday before the start of an ordinary weekend. And yet, perhaps it wasn’t such an ordinary day, for all Seifer could do was think about him.


Today was an ordinary day. It was an ordinary Friday before the start of an ordinary weekend. The sun was out, shining into the classroom windows and reflecting an ordinary blue sky where no clouds hung.

And yet, perhaps it wasn't such an ordinary day, for all Seifer could do was think about _him_.

It hadn't always been this way. Actually, it was quite the contrary. He had met the boy through his roommate, Sora. Actually, it wasn't like that either. He had first met him at a frat party and later found out that he was a friend of Sora's from back home. Their first meeting was less than ordinary. If Seifer remembered right, it involved arguing…lots of arguing. He had walked away thinking he was an annoying punkass kid who just liked to run his mouth.

The second time they met was at another party from the same frat. Turned out not only was he friends with Sora, he had a cousin in Phi Beta Pi. It started out with arguing, much like last time, but that changed with a few Black Russians. The boy turned out to be a drunken bisexual with a fondness for being bitten and Seifer, in his own distorted state, was more than happy to oblige.

They slept together that night, a battle of dominance laced with clear protest. Neither boy wanted to give in, refused to give in. Eventually Seifer made him cave, declaring dominance and taking the other's bottomed-virginity in a sweaty fast-paced mess. He had never bottomed before Seifer had taken him, and he liked it like that. After it was over, they lay there with their backs to each other for a moment before Seifer rose up, slipping on his clothes and leaving the frat without a second thought.

The next time Seifer heard from him was through a phone call. He was unsure how he had his phone number, but he assumed it had something to do with Sora. He wasn't sure why he was being called either. It turned out to be an ordinary conversation, nothing special. Seifer was confused.

Eventually, the two of them were talking on an ordinary basis, almost. About as ordinary as you could get for two people who didn't even have much to say. One night though, Seifer was the victim of a drunk-dial. He listened as the other boy babbled in his drunken state, whined about not getting laid, masturbated to Seifer's voice, sobered up a bit, and revealed most of his life story all within two hours.

Seifer thought he was fucking weird. But he liked it.

A few days after that, it was Seifer's turn to call in his less-than-normal state. Marijuana always made the blond more honest, open, and carefree. It was then he decided to make the other boy a deal. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, but something had attracted him to the other boy and he wasn't going to let it get away.

He asked him out that night and gave him two options. He could either say no now, or return to Twilight University for the three-day weekend. Seifer emphasized the fact that it was all up to him.

That Friday at eight in the evening, he received a visitor from Destiny Islands.

They have been dating for a few weeks now and Seifer couldn't be happier. Not that he would openly admit that, it just wasn't him. It got even better when he found out that the other boy had finally gotten his life together again. He had stood up to his parents, packed up his bags, and moved to Twilight Town a week ago, complete with a decent apartment, a secure job, and a plan to get his life back on track.

Seifer couldn't be more proud of him.

And now it was another Friday and he had two more minutes until the bell rang and his classes were over until Monday. He looked out the window again, letting the sun shine on his face and highlight his blond hair. It was the second day of March and for once, there was no snow on the ground. It was a sure sign that spring was showing up soon. The bell rang then and Seifer rose from his seat, slinging his shoulder bag onto his body and disregarding his professor's departing words. If it was anything important, he'd hear about it later. He walked out of the lecture hall and down the sidewalk, heading back to his dorm. Everything around him seemed ordinary for a college campus. Students were milling around campus either on break or heading to class, the clock tower chimed cheerfully on the hour, and the sun continued spreading its light across the campus.

Ordinary.

Seifer approached his dorm then, turning to walk up the steps to the building when something caught his eye. Pausing briefly, he turned around and looked, spotting something extraordinary. A dark green car was parked across the street, but not just any car. It was a car that seemed compiled of at least four different cars together. The thing was truly a piece of junk. However, it wasn't the car that Seifer cared about.

It was the extraordinary boy leaning against it. Hayner gave him a look, nodding toward him and opening the passenger door before walking around the car to the driver's side. Seifer merely shook his head and let a small smirk play on his lips as he changed direction, crossing the street and climbing into the car, barely having enough time to shut the door before Hayner pulled away from the street, speeding down the street to his apartment. Sure he was driving reckless, and sure he was going about 30 over, but Seifer wouldn't have it any other way.

It was about time he had something extraordinary in his life.

* * *

Okay...I know, I know.

"DAMN IT TY, UPDATE YOUR OTHER STUFF!"

I'm working on it, really. The next chapter of Best Friend should be up sometime next week, along with Lemons and possibly Basketcase. This was just a little thing I wrote on the side since my Hayner muse decided to bitch at me. Attention-whore, he is.

And besides, I like it. Feedback is love!

And thank you April-darling for editing this.

* * *


End file.
